OoooooooooooooopsBusted
by Angelxofxthexnight
Summary: Jasper/Bella have som alone time until Eward and Alice come home early.


Roughly pulling my face towards him he kissed along my jawline and then moved his way up to my ear. Whispering those unspeakable words " Your dyeing tonight" seemed quiet dramatic for my liking.

Struggling trying to get away from him. He was too strong he could easily break my fragile body I had to keep this up I had to do this or I would regret it for the rest of my life. Tonight I will sleep with Jasper Whitlock. Even if I die.

Slowly I walked backwards towards the big mahogany bed Jasper stalking my every movement, lust filled his eyes until there was nothing left. A loud roar sounded out in the room that echoed around the house made my wetness seep out even more. I knew he could smell my arousal and if thinking that he took a sniff of the air smirking knowing that he was having a affect on me when I tried for so long to stay away from him. Falling onto the bed let me get a fall view of Jasper and his amazing body.

He still had his cloths on but you could tell the outline of the contours of his built body, he grabbed on my shirt and pulled ripping the whole front off leaving me in my trousers and bra. Walking slowly towards me I couldn't wait out any longer and grabbed his shirt and tugged it out of his trousers. Jasper was sending calming waves out to me putting his hand in my hair to hold on not to guild . Standing up taking his shirt with it I managed to get it over his head which is amazing as my hands were struggling to keep still, I finally got it off his head adoring his well toned body running my hands all over his body feeling his muscles for my self.

Jasper Whitlock had a reputation of having a best built body but I didn't believe them until now. Feeling a tug of my bra and the release my breast which weren't the big at all I preferred to keep them hidden encase of embarrassment. I tried to cover them with my hands but his hands roamed up my sides over my ribs and reached my breast in which he played with my nipple squeezing and pulling causing a moan to escape my mouth. Hanging my head back he took full advantage and started to lick and bite his way over my neck whilst continuing to play havoc with my nipples. I lost track of my hands until I felt them opening buckle of his trousers. Pushing me back onto the bed he climbed onto of me making sure he kept his weight on his arms, pulling his head up to mine I kissed him fiercely making a moan erupt from his mouth.

We were wanting to keep this going forever memorising the feel of each others bodies and the touch of an angel changed into the touch of the devil. It must of seemed like forever until I got his trousers off of him, I flipped him over so I could remove his trousers and taking his boxers as well freeing his enormous erection. Just the site of him made my mouth water. What if he's too big? Staring up at him , he had his arms behind his head watching my with wonder. Tugging his trousers and boxers off his feet still keeping eye contact I grabbed his throbbing erection and took him in my mouth whole, bracing himself on one knee I moved my head circling the sensitive head slipping my tongue into his slit, making him buck off the bed.

"Oh.....Fuck.....Bella.." Jasper couldn't finish the sentence he started as i slammed his whole erection into my mouth hitting the back of my throat stretching my mouth. I loved it. Giving extra attention to the sensitive underside , gracing my teeth along his dick until I reach the top . I grab his balls in my another hand and using my other hand to play with his erection I start to play with him, leaning up I kiss him hard. Grabbing the back of my head he pulls me up onto the bed fully he twisted us so he was on top, he kissed me like I was his lifeline forcing his tongue into my mouth showed me how big and grown up he is.

Moving his hand to my zippier he pulled down my trousers along with my pants seeing how wet I was he growled loudly devouring my wet core into his mouth I bucked and reid off the bed. Throwing his arm over my stomach keeping my from moving his pressed his tongue into me licking along my clit mewling and thrashing around. I was close to my first organism of the night. The pressure was building my toes were curling my body started tingle my organism ripped through my body shaking my bones. Giving one last lick along my clit he moved up my body leaving me gasping for breathe, giving me enough air he kissed me tenderly tasting myself on his lips i moaned against his lips. Feeling his throbbing erection at my dripping entrance in one long hard thrust we both connected the sensation caused us both to moan. In quick hard thrusts we re-connected over and over again, kissing and fucking for hours.

"Fuck..Japser..Fuck hard"I liked it rough with Jasper as he didn't hold back Edward does we haven't gone passed kissing, This is how I lost my virginity to Emmett and now its Jaspers turn. One hard long thrust and he shifted a little and it came lose, screaming both of us lost into ecstasy . My breathe returning itself to me.

"That was amazing Jasper" I said rolling onto his side curling up against him whilst he stroked my hair.

"WOW..yeah so it's true brothers do share everything" causing us both the laugh. Getting up to clean ourselves we stopped as right there stood Edward and Alice staring at us, they must of came home from hunting early.

Oooooooooooops. Busted.


End file.
